


.•*Remember This Place?*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Leon's POVPairing: Infinite Darkness!Leon x F!ReaderWarning(s): Mentions of sex, light angst, fluff
Relationships: DC/Leon Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 15





	.•*Remember This Place?*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon's POV
> 
> Pairing: Infinite Darkness!Leon x F!Reader  
> Warning(s): Mentions of sex, light angst, fluff

_**“Remember this place? This was where we used to to hang out when we were kids”** _

_It was cold and dark that evening. The sky black, tranquility married to a poetry of stars. It was the softness that called our bodies and brains to rest and let the hearts go to their steady rhythm. Night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above to calm the soul._

_I was shivering that night because of the nippy air that felt like a million knives piercing through me but somehow feeling your body so close to mine made a couple droplets of sweat to stain my skin. You were warm, almost as warm as the sauna that we would always share back in our house when we felt the sudden need to release some tension, both physically and mentally._

_Your lips. So soft and smooth and...inebriating. Though your lips were pretty, It was the feel of them that sends my mind into a sensual state of intoxication. That was why I reached toward your face and touched them lightly before the urge to kiss you took over._

_Your eyes, staring into my own as I continue to admire the masterpiece of the gods from above. They say the eyes are windows, the thing is, my love, I could see through them. I could see your pain and your gentleness just the same. I saw how every emotion came together to form the art of your soul. It formed a picture I saw in an instant and comprehended with full depth. So, I saw you, I did. When I said that your eyes were beautiful, it was the truth, for it was not about colors or shape, it was about the loving sweet essence that was so clearly there._

_As much as I wanted to stare at you until the day I die, though, I wanted to feel those gorgeous lips of yours on mine for I would lose my mind if I don’t. So, I gently placed my palm on your cheek, a small smile tugging on your lips before pressing them against mine._

_Your kiss was not at all the same as those movie stars, but one steeped in a passion that ignited. It was the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lived in us all. And with that you told me that I was awake, connected within, that you embraced yourself rather than hide as a copy of those romantic chicks._

_I loved it. I loved the way your small body melted into mine. The way our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way you relented as I played with your hair and held you tighter and tighter._

_Your hands roamed all over my naked body, only reaching those parts that you were able to and that kindled the fire inside of me that was just lingering around a second ago until you caressed me tenderly. It wasn’t alike to a mother’s care but rather to a lover’s affection._

_“y/n”  
_

_I whispered your name as you trailed a constellation of kisses on my body, my hot breath also making love with the freezing air that blanketed our forms. You turned my body into a canvas and I loved that about you. You appreciated me even with the scars and wounds and bruises that were scattered all over my skin caused by those crazy beasts that always haunted me since I was just a rookie cop. You always told me that I was a God-sent creature because I looked handsome as fuck and that these blemishes that I thought made me look horrible and pathetic meant that I had been brave enough to accept the challenge of going through hell. You always told me that I was perfectly imperfect and that these insecurities were nothing to be ashamed of. And I believed you for that._

_You made me feel loved, important, appreciated and I hadn’t felt that in a very long time since my dad died. I thank you for that, y/n._

_A curse left my parted lips as your mouth wrapped around the tip of my stalk, your tongue working on the slit, just like how you always did it. You know, I remembered when we first had sex together. We were still friends at that time and we were stupid enough to take each other’s virginity. I never regretted it, though. We were seventeen, right? Yeah. It was messy as hell when we did it since we didn’t really know how to do it and watching porn also did not help because they were cringy as fuck. We were laughing the whole time but I’m telling you, me going inside you felt good and I remembered telling you that I would fuck you every single day. Though, that didn’t really happen since we weren’t always in the mood and all but at least we get to do it now as often as we like since we’re together. Oh, and how could I forget, we also did it in that exact same treehouse we're in. The treehouse that we forced our dads to make just for the two of us and our pets. Man, I guess we were really young and dumb, huh?_

_**“Baby, let me make you feel good”**  
_

_That was the exact same line you said to me when we took each other’s chastity. The way you said it now was different than before, though, as you only uttered that sentence out loud back then for the purpose of mockery but now, now that we’re older and mature, you stated it with the sense of promise. You really wanted me to feel **good**. A feeling that had been so alien since the day I was sent on another mission. I wanted...no... **needed** you to demonstrate what it felt like to be in heaven so I let you...and you never failed to take me to this place called paradise._

_**“Yeah. This was the exact same place we became tied together”**  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
